Dead Man's Shoes
by Monksea
Summary: One night, Edward finds a pair of mysterious shoes, Al warns him to be careful, but does Ed ever listen? Now the soul of the past owner is possessing Edward and He's out to kill someone we know and love dearly...


Hi! This is my 3rd fanfiction and this one will actually have chapters! Yay! My friend helped me with the writing of this so she gets some credit:3 I got this idea from a Twilight zone episode i was watch so Im not sure if this makes this a Xover with twilight zone.

Anyways.....

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of it characters, Miss Hiromu Arakawa does! Of course I made up the shoes, I wish I had shoes like those:3

* * *

Dead man's Shoes

Edward and Alphonse were walking home in the dark of night with only the street light to guide them. They had just gotten of the train from their last mission. Edward was grumbling about how much he hates Col. Mustang while Al quietly puts up with his complaints.

"I mean seriously, who makes someone go to a town six hours away and then makes them return that same day?!" Ed complained.

"Well he really did need that information and he is your boss also its not like we had anything better to do today with the library closed" Al Innocently suggested.

"AND He keeps calling me short!! Maybe if I was a little taller then he would respect me more…"Ed rambled on with out even listening to his brother.

"I highly doubt that brother" Al sighed.

"Hey….Look at that!!" Ed exclaimed as he dashed into the alley they were passing.

"Huh? Wait up!" Al followed him.

There they came across a pair of high platform shoes with red Zs on the front of them. The shoes were sitting in a box at the end of the alley way.

"Ah!! These are bound to make me taller!!" Ed rejoiced as he picked up the shoes happily.

"Hey…Wait Brother should you really be taking something from a dark alleyway, in the dark, that we know nothing about, that could be a trap? Al asked nervously.

"Geez Al, you worry too much. It's a pair of shoes!" Ed mocked.

"Still they're all dirty!" Al reasoned knowing that Ed would some how win like he always does.

"Easy to fix!" Ed smiled. He clapped his hands together and touched the shoes. In a flash of blue light, the shoes looked like they were brand new.

"Fine…you win" Al sighed.

"Great!" Smiled Ed.

"Just let me put on these shoes really quickly and then we can head home" Ed yawned.

The second he was putting on his shoes, some thing weird happened. Edward flinched then stood up in haste. He started to walk briskly out of the alley.

"Ahh! Brother, wait up!" Al rushed to catch up to his brother.

"Um…those shoes do make you look taller!" Al complimented.

"Thanks" Ed muttered under his breath and then looked up at all and smirked at him.

Though Al noticed something when he did that, Ed's eye color was not the usual Gold color, they were Blood Red.

Of course Al just thought that was all because of the lighting.

_He unusually quiet, maybe he is really tired… _Al thought.

As they entered the entrance to the military dorms they ran into Lt. Havoc.

"Oh hey Full metal, Al"

"Hello Lieutenant Havoc" Al greeted politely.

Edward just walked right by Havoc while giving him a weird heh-you-work-for-him glare.

"Huh??" mumbled Havoc.

"Oh, I'm sorry about my brother! He's quite tired tonight" Al apologized quickly hurrying to catch up with Ed.

"Oh ok then…" Havoc stared in a daze.

As soon as they got back to their dorms, Ed placed his original shoes on the ground and took off his jacket.

"Why did you glare at Lt. Havoc like that?" Al sweetly asked his brother.

Edward seemingly did not notice his brother's question and started to take off his Red Z shoes.

"Hey Brother?" Al asked again.

Again the second Edward took off those shoes, his Golden-eyes shot wide awake and he quickly stood up. Ed tried to walk over to Al, but he felt really dizzy and light-headed. His body fell limp and he collapsed. Before He hit the ground, Al quickly caught him.

"Brother!!" Al cried.

"You really were exhausted I guess" Al squeaked. He was really worried about Ed. He didn't like it when Edward over exerted himself and if it's to the point of collapsing nether the less.

He carried Ed over to his bed and covered him with a blanket.

_Still was that trip even enough to cause Ed to collapse _Al worryingly thought.

As Al was turning off the light, he noticed something. The Zs on Ed's new shoes were glowing Red.

* * *

Yay! Please Review! I'll post more chapters later on:3


End file.
